For spies missions are life
by preunka
Summary: what if zach and cammie had never met.what if they were paired up for a mission.what can go wrong ? zammie all the way through.this is my first fanfiction so be nice and pplpslpslplslpslp read! guys this is intead of life's mission so as i am new i quite muddled up so i started again.plsplsplsp read!
1. who are u

**HELLO LOVLIES SO I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS SHORT ZACH AND CAM NEVER MET EACH BOTH WORK FOR CIA AND THIS IS A ZAMMIE STORY. THE AMZING ALLY CARTER OWNS GALLAGHER GIRLS.**

* * *

**cammie's pov**

Can life get any more boring,right i know what youre thinking i am crazy because i just said life is boring while i am a spy graduated from gallagher and now working for CIA.i mean sure it has advantages like you get to kick allot of ass's but you get tired of that plus your foot hurts...alot.

Oh where are my manners madame dabbney would be digraced by me let me introduce name is morgan, cameron ann morgan (i know soooo bond) i am 21 and i have dirty blond hair which reaches my shoulders,sea blue eye's and lightly tanned skin in other words . . where was i now oh yeah right now i am sitting behind my desk doing paper work related to my last mission which ended up a little...um...cheesy literallaly. it was nearly time to home, put the kettle on and relax but really spy's lifes arent that easy.

I packed my things in 13.4 seconds and rushed down the stairs.( what i did'nt wanted to miss corrie ). It was dark now and there weren't any taxi's available so i decided to run.i was half way there when i felt eye's on me,i turned around only to be met by darkness i decided i was just tired but could'nt shake the feeling off that i had a tail.i walked a few more steps and but then i felt strong arms roughly grab my waist and pull me to the nearest ally spy instincts steped in,i started kicking punching the person probably eniemie in front of me but the _he _grabbed my hands and pinned them to either side of my head. .trapped.

"who are you and what do you want" i demmanded while trying to get out of his iron strong did'nt even flinch.i was a cia trained operative, and i was using every ounce of my energy to try to get out but somehow he was still too strong. I was frustrated. even though it was dark it was as he could see my face turning red with anger because he exhaled a half laugh and then leaned in so his breath was mixed with mine ."oh nothing much just you"a deep sexy voice replied which i would think belonged to the face infront of me.I froze."what do you want from me" i said trying to sound strong instead of a straight forward answer he just said"youre cute when youre angry".i did'nt utter a single word instead i started getting out of his grip because from what he said he sounded alot more like a raper then an enemy agent.i sighed with frustration when my efforts were useless.

"uhhhh leave me alone you a** H**e" i shouted. he did'nt seem effected i tried again but this time i said "let me go or i will call the police".he smiled against my skin which sended shivers down my spine _uh get out of it cammie he is probably trying to kill you _and then he did the most unsuspecting thing , he picked me up bridle style and walked out of the ally and stared kissing my neck for a second i was too shocked to do or say any thing. the enemy/raper leaned down and wispered in my ear."calm down cam i am from CIA our next mission is together so i decided on visiting you and i had a tail so just go along with it".at that momment billions of questions rushed in to mind like _why did'nt you tell me?youre lying? _but at that momment i could'nt say any thing .i stared at him he had dark brown hair and broad shoulders,and tanned skin but what attracted me the most was his emaralde green eyes that's probably why i was lost in his starring at his orbs he smirked an increadibly hot smirk.i blushed _whats happeneg to me _and wraped my arms around his neck playing the part but still not meeting his he leaned down so his lips were brushing mine and whispered "youre cute when you blush babe"which made me blush even more.

when we finally reached my flat _what my flat _he picked the lock while holding me and went inside,as soon as the door closed i jumped out of his strong arms and pinned him to the wall.

**dun dun dun i know pls rewie i really want some rewies as it would be my first p,lsplspslspslspslspls**


	2. Names

HELLO GUYS THANKS TO Gg AND KITTY-KAT AND FOR REWIEING ME YOU all ARE AWSOME

PS.(FOR Gg)THANK U AND I AM SO GETTING CAMMIE TO BEAT HIM

PS.(FOR KITTY-KAT) THANK U SOOO MUCH AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO IMPROVE MY GRAMMER.

PS.(FOR ) THANK YOU AND I WILL TRY TO IMPROVE BY THE WAY I LOVE YOUR NEW STORY U KNOW I AM PREUNKA THE STUPID ONE WHO ASKED YOU WHY I HAVE "GUEST" NEXT TO MY NAME.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

_i pinned him _the first thing i did afterU that was using all my force and i mean ALL MY FORCE i slapped him hard on his face which sucssessfully left a red mark ( aw bex would have been proud of me).i stepped away from him satisfied by my work and took my i phone 5 out from my back pocket.i was actually really surprised at the fact that it was all in one peice i mean really i had been roughly pushed against a wall a few minutes ago, i dialled the director but it was my lucky day he decided not to pick it up hooray!(not the sarcasm) so now i had to talk to that #$$%%^ perv.

"whats your name i demanded stepping closer but was still a good 10 feet away." now why would i tell you that" he answered back"just answer the ques-" i started but was cut of when he answered" zach,zachary goode"."good boy , for a second i thought things were gonna get dirty, so lets carry on "zach" why are you here and how do i know youre cia?" i said "well first of all, for a spy you have awful memmory because 4minutes and 37 seconds ago i told you the answer for the first question and here is the proof to the second"he said whilst he held out "a cia I.D". i VERY CAREFULLY examined it,and eyed him but finally gave in when i was pretty sure he was cia.

"umm can i ask you something,why did you slap me?" he asked which annoyed me because he should have instead of answering it i went up to him a slapped him again."stop acting all inocent cause i am pretty sure youre not".i turned around moved my hips a bit and answered him "never ever kiss a girl when you dont know her."and started walking off but stopped in my tracks when zach said "alright _babe_"OMG he's a strange and he called me babe ahh youre so dead goode.i turned around walked up to him and grabbed his coller "never ever call me babe"i said in a deadly voice."alright _babe"_oh this was it i kicked him in the place where sun dosent shine . he seemed a bit dazed but then regained his posture and smirked."ahhhh would you stop smirking"i growled."no" he said while _smirking._i give up_._

i wanted to be alone for 10_ seconds _so i said "um zach should'nt you be going back to your house" hoping he would get the hint,which he did because he smirked and said"no because we are leaving in ten minutes for our mission,and yeah wear this right"he said whilst chucking me a shirt."why?" i asked him "and i havent even packed my cloths yet" he smirked and said " you don't need to, your cover cloths are in the back of that limo" he said pointing at the door."it's a door" i said stating the rolled his sexy green eyes _woooo i did not just say they were sexy even though they are _he opened the door and pointed at the limo waiting out side.

then added "cam you got 6 minutes and 24 seconds to change now or you could always change in the limo with me" ewww stupid perv.i looked town at the was black and sparkly (just use your own imagination to add detail) "so where are the pants" i asked he smirked and replyed "there are none" "oh my god i am not wearing that tiny piece of fabric" i replyed by saying "it's your cover and trust me if you say no you will be memmory wipped that you were even in cia, oh and you got 3 minutes and 5 second to join me in the limo or i will make you come in the limo even if youre still changing"he replyed whilst smirking. i was seriously scared of his last comment so i rushed up stairs changed in to that "dress",brushed my hair and added mascara and eye liner with a touch of lip gloss.i rushed down staires closed and locked my house and got in the limo with 3.467564 to spare.

i then looked at zach who was checking me gazed stopped at my chest a little longer then nessesary, then he smirked,boy this is going to be a long mission.

**did you love it or hate it pls tell it really means allot and give me some advice as well cause this is my 2nd chapter of my first fanfiction so i am really new to for reading**

**-z (this is'nt a sigh for zach it's just my name starts with a z too i know goode right)**


	3. covers

**hello guys thank you soo much or rewewing and giving me awsome comments. now i need to confess my grammer is rubbish and lot's have people have said i need to improve sooo i am going to try my best from now on and if i do improve pls tell me so i know i have and well thats how i am probably going to get better.**

CAMMIE'S POV

_This is going to be a long mission _after 6.47 seconds of him starring at me i could not take it "would you stop starring at me!" i snapped, looking directly in his eye's. he smirked "no" he said and went back to starring "ugggghh why do you have to be so annoying and ho-" i covered my mouth _OMG i __had nearly said he was hot._I REALLY REALLY wanted him to not have heard it but what were the odds;he was a spy an INCREDIBLY hot and sexy spy and i was falling for him. he smirked which guarented that he had heard it." i know i am hot and that's what makes me goode".he said "and as much as i would love to hear compliments about me we have work to do". HE IS UNBLEAVABLE for the last minute and half that ass had been starring at me like some meat of prey and then he says we have work to do!" here's your cover, and yeah we have 6 more people joining us to help but they'll meet us at the hotel,so we can have some alone time". yup i have officailly added zach in my jerk list.i snatched the cover and read it.

**Name: avril perix  
Discription: brown hair, choclate eye's, slightly tanned  
Likes: hanging around with husband, short dresses, apples and diomands  
Dislikes: others flirting with husband , perv's  
Husband: alex flatley ( on their honey moon )  
Mission: to tail and get the chip from oscar hanley , might involve honey potting and can go to severe cases.**

oh right so that's why i was wearing a really short dress that reached a 1/4 of my thigh's huh uh wait i am married to that perv sitting next to me. just great i mean things can't get any worse." so GALLAGHER GIRL youre my wife huh and yeah remind me to thank macey for the cloths.""what? macey as if in macey mchenry " i asked suddenly exited " uh huh " he replied, " is she by any chance comming to the mission" i asked praying so i did'nt had to be alone with zach." yeah so are bex baxter, liz sutton , grant , jonas and nick." he said than added why " why" probably because i was jumping around the limo like a limmo. " uh bex,liz,and mace were my best friends at gallagher , wait how do you know i went to gallagher when you said gallagher girl" i asked ."spy" he said pointing to himself and smirking.

Finally we reached the airport and zach gave me a beautiful ring ,i put it on knowing it was part of the got out. we were in our cover now. zach got the bags out and handed me mine and whispered in my ear " i am not a gentlemen gallagher girl" yeah he was right he was'nt he was a perv." uh i am soooo exited to go to our honeymoon alex, i can't wait" i said completly in character. he replied by KISSING ME on the mouth and "neither can i" i knew it was just a cover but being with zach sended butterlies in my stomach and every thing felt so right. a part of me wished it was real. bit the truth was it was'nt or i thought any way.

**hey guys i am sorry this is a short chapter but pls reply. i do try to update every day so pls reply.**

**-z**


	4. AN

hey guys pls read this it is important i am going to be updating every 2 days so basically every other day ! i am quite busy that's why!

sorry :-)


	5. travel

**hey guys sorry about not updating yesterday i did leave an AN i know how boring it is to read, so this is the next chapter. i thinks in the next 2-3 chapters i will put brant,jiz and ofcorse ZAMMIE!**

CAMMIE'S POV

We went to the waiting area . i still did'nt know where we were going so i decided to ask him , but that was a complete waste of 6.87 seconds because he said "not telling".which got me annoyed so in very sweet voice ( it was my cover )i said "oh Alex dear i really wan't to know where we are going for our honeymoon, i mean it is for both of us so we both should know huh" but when i said that i meant " oye you ass tell me where we're going cause i need to know where my mission is to take place and stop being cocky" but ofcorse i coul'nt say that cause it soooo woul'nt be obvious that were spies.(note sarcasm), i actually think zach might have been a bit scared of me because he told me we were going to rome. ROME my dream place. ROME my dream country. ROME the place where i have to spend my "honeymoon" with a jerk . ROME where my father went missing.

We had only been waiting for a few minutes when the plane to rome was ready to board so we went in. we had first class seat's, hurray ( no sarcasm) . i hurried to grab the window seat because let's be true if you sit at the window seat you can injoy the scean or just look outside if youre board, if youre in the other seat when you get board youre starring like a goon at every one else. right so where was i, oh yeah i took the window seat , zach sat next to me.i took out my ipod and surprisingly so did zach AT THE SAME TIME, i could hear his music from here ,which sounded alot like 'locked out of heaven' it was kinda my faviourite tune but i did'nt want to listen to the same thing just in case if he heard what i was listening to , i woul'nt hear the end of it, so i decided to listen to 'six degrees of seperation' by the script ( they are awsone).

i don't know what happened next but when i woke up i was in some sort of limo, OMG i am supposed to be in a plane not a limo so my first instinct was to jot up and attack but i only jotted up before i was stopped in my tracks because sitting there was zach so i calmed down, and then asked him " how did i get here" he smirked and said "i picked you up after all you are my wife" oh okay so it all sounded fair but i noticed zach was still smirking, so there was something else too it. OH MY GOD i realised the size of my dress and instantly blushed because if he had picked me up so my dress ... umm must have went higher. this is sooo embarassing.

finally when we reached our hotel i got my bag out and handed to zach and said " oh alex dear would you mind carrying my bags" i made sure i said that pretty loud so he had to do it. zach went to the counter , where there was a very very sluty girl as the receptionist. i followed him and stood next to him. " there should be reservations under flatley"zach said the girl started swishing her hair and looking directly at zach, while she was takeing the keys out. Then she gave zach the keys and a card with a nummber on it " there you go sir " she said flirtingly. zach smiled back.i don'nt know what it was but i felt jealoused so i grabbed zach's face and kissed him on the mouth. _just to tell the receptionist he was mine _her smile fadded as she quickly took the number back and went back to her buisness.

i smiled at my victory. in this category only i wanted to win me,myself,i

**so did you like it plslsplslsplps rewie i really appreciate it .**


	6. introductions

**ok hi guys, umm well i have said this before and i am going to say it again grammer is'nt my strong point i do though try to improve it ( i am a early teenager so pls mind the grammer). **

CAMMIE'S POV

Zach took the keys and made his way to the lift. I was following close behind. When we got in , Zach pressed the third floor button and the doors closed, as soon as they did he turned to me , raised and eyebrow ,with a smirk growing on his lips he asked "what was that about" , which was a very good question , i did'nt know what to say so i decided to go for the innocent approch " what do you mean what was that about" i said. he smirked (again, *sigh*) and said " you know, you grabbing my face , kissing me in front of that hot receptionist".

oh ok so first of all he thought she was hot. second of all my innocent approch had'n t exactly worked , then i thought about it and answered " don't get too happy because i kissed you, it was all a cover , how would normal wife's react if their husband was doing what you were doing? huh?" i had actually made a pretty good point there and i was proud of it but it all washed away when zach said " oh,ok i only asked because i thought some one got jealoused" and with that he got out of the lift, leaving me stunned there in a tight black and not to mention short dress. but what he had said was true. i was jealoused. why ? i did'nt know but i could'nt say that so i got out of the lift and made my way to mine and zach's room.

when i got inside it was actually a pretty nice room on first looks but awful at second. it had a un suit ( i don'nt know how you spell it) with a glass TRANSPARENT door ( no privacy there) and the bath tub which did'nt had a shower curtain. GREAT . there was a walk in cubord and a king size bed and a nice choclate brown leather couch. wait A BED not two A BED , i am not sleeping with that arogant jerk. he is sleeping on the couch.

anyways it was an ok room. i set my bags in the walk in cubord and made my way to the bed , zach was searching the rooms for bugs. there were none. good. it was finally a bit peacefull but i said that too soon, there was shouting , banging comming from out side our room. i instantly grabbed something , a lamp and made my way to the door , zach where as grabbed a gun from his back pocket and opened the door. standing there were ...

Bex , Macey ,Liz , and three other random dude's. i instantly jumped on bex and hugged her and then grabbed liz and macey too all the while screaming " omg i have missed you soo much "! out of the corner of my eye i could see zach giving the three random dude's a hand shaky thing. oh so he knows them, well good for him.

every thing was going well till macey said " cam, you look terrible, you know what about a makeover" . i intantlly backed away from her looking with pleading eye's at bex and liz , but they both shook there heads and agreed with macey. thanks.

" so..." i asked " where are you guys going to sleep? huh". this greek god kind of guy said " well first let's start with introuductuions ?" "ok" i said. "umm this is bex,macey and liz and i am cammie"they all nodded and turned to zach who said " this is grant, jonas, nick and i am zach". then grant said " we are going to be on either sides of this room or the front" i nodded. and the guys walked in to the room and sat on the couch while the girls and i went to the walk in cubord, where i was attacked with questions " zach's hot, you should tatally go out with him" macey said. oh great

**hope you like it pls rewie**


	7. SORRY

**hey guys, umm just need to say that i am working on another story and i don't know where this one is going so i am kinda leaving it. but look out for my new one it's about zach and cammie and they are having an arranged wedding. they don'nt know each other and no spies. i think i'll call it " meant to be ". look out and sooo sorry about this one, i might continue if i am bored but likley not.**

**-z **


	8. first kiss

**Ok hi guys, I know I said I was going to leave this story but now I have well decided against it. Soooooo please rewie!**

**C POV**

_"Zach's hot, you should totally go out with him" macey said. Oh great_

"Um… mace, thanks for the advice but I don't think I want to go out with him" I lied, of Corse I would love to go out with Zach; he was handsome and… well a badass. All of which I liked. But who was I kidding; this is macey who I just lied to.

Macey narrowed her eyes at me, I just shrugged, and she rolled her eyes and led us all out of the cupboard. As I stepped into the room, I noticed that the guys were sitting on the couch, gossiping, I never get hold of the fact that guys gossip too, I always thought it was a girl thing, oh well I suppose I was wrong.

"So what shall we do today" Bex said, I couldn't help but notice the evil glint in her eyes. What was she up to? I wonder… "Cam, stop wondering what I am up to because you are never going to know" my jaw dropped to the floor, she smirked "howarrttd…" I started, "English cam" Liz said, I shot her a glare and the "how in the bloody, world did you bloody, know what I was bloody thinking" I said.

Bex just rolled her eyes "cammie, cammie, cammie first of all I am a spy second of all I am a very good spy, third of all you are not British and seriously bloody is so not in your blood".

I just rolled my eyes, "ok guys we are starting our mission tomorrow so that leaves us with….. 13 hours of freedom" I said, I was starving so I turned around to make myself some coffee, but instead I came face to face to with a very very evil macey.

I started to back away, but macey came towards me, but my back hit thing or rather someone, I turned my head to see Zach, "time for a makeover" macey said, I instantly started panicking I was about to run when Zach grabbed me by the waist, I shot him a death glare, he just smirked, "I want to see you made up" he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear, I instantly blushed. But then remembered that macey was still coming towards me, I started hitting Zach, but he didn't seem fazed.

I saw macey and Zach sharing a look between them, before macey's lips turned into an evil smirk. I was wondering what was going on but before my thoughts could proceed, I was lifted of the ground; Zach, I screamed, and yelled hitting Zach but no, that wasn't going to affect him, he took me to macey's room where he sat me on the chair, I was just about to get up, when Zach grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head.

Then he smirked evilly at me a chained my hands. "Thanks, Zach, your were such a help" I said sarcastically. He smirked….again "No problem" and then he got up, but not before he leveled his face to mine, I couldn't help but look in his mesmerizing emerald orbs. He came close to me, his breath mingled with mine, my breath hitched, and my heart beat went at million miles.

I suspected him to smirk at this, get up and leave but he didn't, he came closer, until his lips were brushing mine, and then….. I was in heaven. His soft lips felt amazing against mine; I wanted it to never end, but fait wasn't on my side _cough, cough_ I broke the kiss; macey, just smirked at me and so did macey, I blushed, and looked away, Zach went out leaving me with macey.

"Spill" macey said, "what do you want me to say, you saw everything" I said truly. She raised one of her perfectly plucked eye brows "yeah suuuurrrreee" she said, I gave her a look saying 'honest'.

"Ok, whatever cams, now keep your head straight or I will kill you with an eyeliner" I just laughed, ah, good old macey, always joking. But one look at her told me that she was not joking, I just sighed.

Let the torcher begin.

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me if you want me to continue. Please rewie. I beg you.**


End file.
